Zombieland - Extras
This page contains details of background extras that die throughout the course of Zombieland. *At the beginning of the film, a man holding a camcorder is attacked and eaten by a zombie. *Columbus explains the first rule of surviving Zombieland: Cardio. To showcase the importance of this rule, a fat teenager is shown being chased across a football field by a running zombie. Of course, the teen is tackled to the ground and eaten. *For Rule 2: Double Tap, the audience is treated to a scene of pandemonium in the city streets. A woman shoots a zombie and it goes down, but she nervously prods the body with her foot to check if it's really dead. It isn't. The zombie bites the woman's ankle and she is unable to flee as more zombies pounce on her and devour her. Rule 2: If you're not sure the zombie is dead, spare one more bullet to the head and ensure it stays down. *Rule 3: Beware Of Bathrooms. A man is in a toilet stall when a zombie crawls under the door to attack. *Rule 4: Seatbelts. A woman drives away from her home after the neighbourhood kids have all been zombified. In her panic-driven haste, she does not fasten her seatbelt or keep her eyes on the road. She crashes into the side of a semi truck and is launched through her windscreen and on to the road, breaking her neck as she hits the ground. *As the opening credits begin, a guard in a prison guard tower plummets to his death in slow-motion as a zombie throws him over a railing. *According to Columbus, the "patient zero" of the zombie plague was a man who ate a contaminated burger from a gas station. No such patient is shown, however. *Columbus is attacked by a zombie in his car and almost crashes. The back-seat zombie is sent flying through the windshield but gets back up to attack again. Columbus shoots the zombie through the hole in the windshield, then gets out of the car to finish it off, demonstrating the Double Tap rule. *On the highway, Tallahassee and Columbus spot a lone zombie eating a corpse. Tallahassee indulges his macabre sense of humour and drives by the zombie, opening his car door to hit the creature's head as they pass. *In a convenience store, Tallahassee bludgeons two fat zombies to death, one with a banjo and the other with a metallic baseball bat. He then kills a third zombie with a pair of gardening sheers. *Columbus and Tallahassee, now teamed up with Wichita and Little Rock, visit a native American gift shop. Tallahassee rings a bell above the front door and a zombie comes rushing out, only for Tallahassee to blow its head off. *'Zombie Kill Of The Week:' Sister Cynthia Knickerbocker walks up to her parish as a zombie pursues her. Before walking through the door, she pulls a chain above the door and suddenly a grand piano falls from above, crushing the zombie before it can reach her. *When the group arrives in Hollywood, they stop to grab a map and shoot two zombies before driving off. *'Buck' - Tallahassee's infant son. Tallahassee first mentions Buck to Columbus shortly after they meet but says that he's a puppy. It is only after the group take shelter in Bill Murray's mansion that he reveals photos of Buck in his wallet. No flashback of Buck's death is shown but it is obvious that he was lost to the zombies. *After reaching Pacific Playland, Wichita and Little Rock turn on all the rides and attractions. This leads to countless zombies being drawn towards the park and soon the sisters are running for their lives again. As they run toward the Jeep, Wichita guns down at least three zombies. *Wichita and Little Rock abandon the Jeep just as it rolls into a lake, taking a mob of zombies down with it. *Wichita and Little Rock gun down about eight zombies between them as they run towards the Blast-Off ride. *Wichita shoots five more zombies before she and Little Rock get trapped on the Blast-Off ride. *The Blast-Off slowly descends as a swarm of zombies gather at the base of the tower. Wichita shoots a few of them and one tries to grab Little Rock's boot before the ride shoots up again. The zombie fails to hold on and plummets back down to the ground. *As the Blast-Off is about to lower again, Little Rock shoots the control box and stops the ride in place. She also kills another zombie before stopping the ride. *Tallahassee and Columbus arrive at the amusement park to save the girls and Tallahassee performs a drive-by shooting on five zombies at the front entrance, gunning them down with an Uzi and then ensuring they stay down by running over the bodies. *Tallahassee uses a loud horn to lure the zombie masses away from the Blast-Off ride so that Columbus can go save Wichita. He then starts mowing down the advancing ghouls with a machine gun. *Tallahassee grabs on to a moving ride and starts shooting every zombie that climbs over the fence to reach him. *Columbus shoots two zombies as he runs towards the Haunted House attraction. *A zombie follows Columbus inside the Haunted House but gets caught by a large animatronic creature, allowing Columbus to kill it while it's immobilized. *Some zombies start climbing up the Blast-Off ride to reach Wichita and Little Rock. Wichita shoots one of them but two more are still climbing when she runs out of ammo. *Tallahassee gets on a roller coaster and starts shooting every zombie that comes after him. *Columbus kills another zombie that ambushes him inside the Haunted House. *Tallahassee shoots another zombie as he runs towards a kiosk filled with stuffed toys. *Dozens of zombies surround the toy kiosk and Tallahassee is trapped inside with only two Desert Eagles left to fight them off. *Three zombies chase after Columbus as he runs past another active ride. The ride swings back as Columbus gets out of the way and the zombies are all swatted down. *Wichita manages to club a zombie that climbed up the Blast-Off ride. She hits the zombie with the butt of her rifle and the creature plummets back down to the ground. *When next we see Tallahassee, he is standing victorious inside the kiosk after miraculously having killed every zombie that surrounded him. *Using a huge mallet from a strength test game, Columbus kills a zombie clown. *One zombie is left trying to bite Wichita on the Blast-Off, but Columbus throws an emergency switch on the control box that brings the ride back down. As the ride lurches, the last zombie loses its grip and falls. *At the end of the film, as the group leave the amusement park, there is one zombie lurking near the exit. Tallahassee opens the car door in its face as they drive away. Category:Zombieland Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths